<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A date with the hero by Xennic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717097">A date with the hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic'>Xennic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making this fire my own [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, sonegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic takes part in an interesting charity event, and the outcome is sure not what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making this fire my own [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally inspired by a small Sonic X comic when Eggman won some sort of lottery to go to the pool party with Sonic, and by the "bat credit card" scene from "Batman &amp; Robin". <br/>I originally wanted it to be a short and funny fic, but it turned out into a continuation of my previous fic. <br/>Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Argh! Why did I agree to this? This idea is so stupid and humiliating! But, it's for the good cause, right?" Sonic thought, as he stood in the middle of a large podium in front of hundreds of people, who looked at him with interested eyes. He was smiling at them and tried to look as calm as possible, but inside there was a whole turmoil of emotions.</p><p> But how did the blue hero got in this peculiar situation? Well, it all started at the beginning of this month. Sonic was calmly laying underneath a large tree and was enjoying the sound of singing birds when a sudden call from his wrist communicator disturbed this peaceful moment. It was his little brother, Tails, who was calling. Sonic got a bit worried, wondering if Eggman attacked the city again, so he quickly answered the call. Thankfully, nothing serious was happening and Tails just wanted Sonic to return home. Hm, that was strange. His brother knew not to disturb him when he got his lone time to relax after all the fighting. But Sonic felt that something strange was definitely happening, so he finished the call and runoff in the direction of his and Tails' house. When he arrived, Tails met him at the front door. Sonic tried to ask him what was happening but he quickly noticed that Tails was visibly uneasy and tried to avoid Sonic's eyes. That was very strange, though, Sonic decided not to push his lil bro and make him even more uncomfortable, so he decided just to go inside the house. But before he could turn the knob, Tails grabbed his wrist and said not to get angry and not to immediately run off upon seeing what's inside. Okay, that was extremely strange behavior from his brother, he already got millions of thoughts of what could be so strange inside the house to the point of making his companion so nervous. Oh well, it's now or never, so Sonic turned the knob and opened the door. And immediately his first thought was to run as fast and as far away as he could, but he promised Tails not to do this so he walked in. He stopped at the doorway and with crossed hands and annoying eyes, he looked at the people inside. In front of him stood two humans, a guy in his thirties and a young girl with a fake smile, both of them were dressed in strict black suits, and oh boy did Sonic hate those "suits". He knew they were from the government and Sonic swore to ever have any deals with the government people. Whenever they approached him to have some deals, he immediately run off as far away as possible. Eventually, they stopped trying to approach him directly and instead made Tails as some sort of intermediary between him and the government. Poor Tails, Sonic felt really bad that his brother now had to deal with those people, but Tails was fine with that, he knew why Sonic didn't want to deal with them.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Sonic! My name is..."<br/>
"Not interested."- Sonic didn't even give this guy a chance to finish his sentence, though, he never allowed himself such rudeness with people and he felt a bit bad for interrupting him.<br/>
" Sorry, what?"- the guy sure was surprised by such sudden interruption.<br/>
"I said, not interested"- Sonic repeated with clear annoyance in his voice.<br/>
" But I didn't even fi..."<br/>
" Everything that will come out from your mouth is not of interest to me."- Sonic sure started to get angry. He could feel Tails fidgeting behind him.<br/>
"But, Mr. Sonic, please, we have some interesting proposal for you"- the girl finally spoke and her sweet voice was just dripping with fakeness, it actually made Sonic flinch.<br/>
" What kind of offer? To be governments pet again? Or maybe be a powerful weapon to display in front of other countries?!"- Sonic's voice was full of malice, as the memories of past started to flood his head, as he was fooled by the government, toyed by them, and how he ended up hurting so many innocent people.<br/>
He was shaking, his breathing started to become elaborate and his fists were starting to hurt from the pressure that he clenched them with. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his little brother. Sonic immediately relaxed under the warm touch of his best friend. He looked at the agents in front of him and saw a spark of fear in their eyes, but he didn't feel guilty about that.</p><p>*sighn* "What do you want?"<br/>
"Khm, as I was trying to say previously, my name is agent Stone and this is agent Tess, we are from the Government and we have some interesting proposition for you"- Sonic didn't say anything and just continued staring intently at the agent Stone (why those agents always have such weird nicknames? Don't they have real names? How can you deal with someone if you don't even know their real name? Another thing that Sonic really disliked about government people)-" We are planning to help with a charity event where people will be bidding to get a "date" with celebrities, all profits from the event will be transferred to different charities supporting children, and we are asking You to be a part of this event."- agent finished quickly, fearing that Sonic's patience will run off as quickly as he passed sonic boom.</p><p>Sonic stood there dumbfounded. A charity event where they "sell" dates with celebrities? Did he hear that right?</p><p>"The event will be hosted at the 24th of July, a lot of celebrities will take part in it, and we are expecting some well-known people from other countries as guests"- the girl-agent added.<br/>
"..."<br/>
" Khm, Mr. Sonic, what do you think about that?"- agent Stone asked.</p><p>Sonic still couldn't believe what he just heard, this idea was just so absurd and he had so many different questions to ask...</p><p>"Why government is helping with this event?"- Tails asked, snapping Sonic from his train of thought.<br/>
" Well the Government will take a significant part in it, since, as agent Tess mentioned, there will be a lot of important guests from other countries, and we can not afford any international scandals."<br/>
"And why there will be so many foreign guests?"-Sonic asked with raised brow ridge.<br/>
" It mostly will be rich people who want to appear in front of the media and, as a bonus, spend some time with their favorite celebrities. Plus, the donations from this event will go to different charities across the globe."- agent Tess answered with same fake sweetness in her voice.<br/>
"And why are you asking me to be a part of it?"- this is the question that Sonic really wanted to know the answer since he heard about this idea.<br/>
" You are a world-known hero, who saved our planet multiple times! Of course, a lot of people would like to spend some private time with you"- agent Stone exclaimed, he was more confident in his speech now, since Sonic got some interest in their conversation,- "plus, you already have a charity in your name and you are helping them raising money for people that got hurt by Dr. Robotnik, so you already familiar with how it all goes. And, as I said previously, all profits will be sent to charities dedicated to helping children in need."</p><p>It all sounded so weird and ridiculous. Sonic definitely didn't want to take part in this charade, but...the cause of this event was good. All the money will go in help for children, and Sonic loved kids, even if he never wanted his own, he still enjoyed spending time with them. Though, there still was one last question he wanted to know before he will say "yes" to this.</p><p>"Why you didn't ask Shadow instead? He is as popular as I am, plus he already works for you".- Sonic asked with questioning eyes.<br/>
" Well, agent Shadow...has some work to do, so we decided not to burden him even more."- agent Tess answered, sheepishly avoiding Sonic's gaze. So, Shadow said "no" to them, and he surely made this "no" as memorable, as possible, Sonic thought to himself with amused smile.</p><p>"Fine, I'll take part in this event",- Sonic said with an indifferent look on his face,- "but don't make any big deals out of it, I don't want any more unnecessary attention".-Sonic said with a light blush on his face.<br/>
" Sure!"- agent Stone said with big smile.</p><p>This conversation was two weeks ago. And of course, they made a big deal out of it! Sonic's face was everywhere! It was enough when media went crazy every year during his birthday, but now they seem to outdone themselves: Sonic was on tabloids, in the newspaper, in tv ads, they even asked him to go on a late-night show. He couldn't even freely go to cities anymore since people were just crowding him and making trafficking really hard. And don't get him wrong, Sonic loved attention, it surely played well on his ego, but not when media painted some sort of messiah out of him. Though, the news that Sonic will be one of the "dates" on the charity, played some good part. As far as he knew, the charity already got more than half of the planned amount, and this is even before it actually launched. This sure made Sonic happy and a bit more relaxed about the current situation. Maybe this event won't be as bad as he thinks it will be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is the second chapter! It's a bit rushed but I hope you'll enjoy it^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day has finally come! The day of the big charity that got so much attention during this month. And Sonic sure was nervous! He didn't even know why. He usually was so calm and collective, but now couldn't even stay in one place and was just making circles in the waiting room for the past hour. He just didn' t like this whole idea with "dates" and romance, it was just ridiculous. He obviously tried previously dating but it never worked out. His longest relationship was with Sally, they met at a battlefield and quickly found a lot in common. They started hanging out more and people just assumed they were together. And while Sally definitely felt something for Sonic, he never quite did the same, but they decided to try dating anyway, because who knows, maybe you just need to meet this certain someone to evoke the right feelings. But, it didn't work out. With time there was more arguing between them than any other feelings, so they decided to broke up. And oh boy, this news sure was all around the Mobius for weeks! And even now Sonic occasionally gets questions what his relationship with Sally. And he always answers that they are just friends, which is true, after they broke up they decided to stay as friends, there are no hard feelings between them and Sonic is always welcomed in her lands.</p><p>The other thing that Sonic was concerned about is "who" will get his "date". While observing guests of this event he noticed a couple of politicians and representatives from other countries, and he sure didn't want to spend the whole night with those people. He also noticed the head of the "Daily Mobius", and Sonic tried to avoid him the whole evening as well since he knew exactly what this guy wanted, some interview with Sonic, to write some unbelievable things, again. But, despite all of those people that Sonic desperately tried to avoid, he saw some other gests, that he actually was happy to see. Like Sam Speed, the number one racer in the world. He liked Sam, they were very similar, they both liked the speed and never gave up, they had similar attitudes and world view, though, Sam was more on playing to the audience and media, while Sonic tried to escape any sort of "publicity", plus, Sam was known playboy who liked to spend some quality time with women, while Sonic wasn't interested in any romance at all. But those little differences didn't stop them from being good friends. They already had several races together, and Sonic was sure there will be much more in the future. Sam even went to greet Sonic in a private place when he saw him since he knows how Sonic feels uncomfortable at such events. And, after their small conversation, Sonic felt a bit calmer, at least he wasn't alone in this stupid situation. He also spotted professor Pickle from Spagonia, but he didn't have a chance to greet him since the professor was surrounded by all sorts of people. Obviously Tails and Amy were here as well since they are his friends and they were here to support him (though, Sonic had a sneaking suspicion that Amy had some other interests aside from just be the company to Sonic).</p><p>" Ladies and Gentlemen, the bids on the "dates" will start in five minutes, please, be sure to take your seats"- the voice from dynamics announced.<br/>
Oh boy! Here we go. Good thing Sonic wasn't first in order, of course, they made him the last "bid", to keep audiences interest till the end. But it didn't help to make him even more nervous.</p><p>The ring has finally rung, and the event started. The stars, whose "dates" were selling tonight, were coming one by one on a large podium in front of the audience, for people to bid on them. Sam was the last person before Sonic, he left the bidding hall with some middle-aged woman, who he obviously knew and looked very happy about it.</p><p>"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, our last bid for today, the one and only hero of Mobius, Blue Blur himself, Sonic the hedgehog!"- gosh, did this dude need to make this announcement so pompous? But oh well, it's now or never, it's clear what people were waiting for all night.</p><p>And here he was, standing in front of a crowd who looked at him with so much interest. He was smiling and even winking at them, of course, he needed to keep his "cool guy" appearance. Though he actually secretly hoped, that maybe Eggman would attack the city and Sonic will run and save the day, as usual. The charity already got more money than it was planned, so it wouldn't be a big deal if Sonic's "date" won't be bid, right? But his wish, sadly for him, didn't come true, and now he just needed to accept his fate of spending whole night with some politician, great.</p><p>"Shall we start?"- the lycer announced with too much amusement in his voice-" And the starting bid is 10000$".</p><p>Uh-oh. Sonic found Amy in the hall and noticed the shocked look on her face, and he could see some tears at the corners of her eyes. She probably was saving money the whole month in hopes to win a date with Sonic, but this amount was surely out of her range. Sonic felt a bit bad for her, sure, the girl could be annoying and a tad bit obnoxious sometimes, but she still was his friend, and he loved her dearly. He will make sure to go on a picnic with her sometime later, to make her feel better, but for now, he can afford her only an apologetic smile, which actually made Amy genuinely smile back, while she was trying to wipe the tears. Good~</p><p>The action went on, and it sure was wild! The price went from 10000$ to 150000$ in just a minute, and it kept increasing. Sonic couldn' t belive those numbers! Sure, the knew bids would be high on him, but those numbers were just absurdly ridiculous.<br/>
...<br/>
"300.000 one, 300.000 two, 300.000...."- the lycer suddenly stopped and got his hand to the right ear where his headphone was, "are you sure about that?", was what Sonic managed to hear, the look on the guy's face was sure a mix of disbelief and shock-" Well, uh, khm...we have a new bid, ladies and gentlemen, eh, 7-7"- the guy was stuttering madly, what kind of price there was? It couldn't be THAT shocking, Sonic wondered-"7 million bid from an anonymous bidder". This got Sonic and everyone in the hall off guard. 7 million for a night with him? Really? Who was this person? And most importantly what they wanted from Sonic? Surely it was some representative from one of the countries, they always tried to bribe him to be "their" hero, and if it was true, Sonic was in a big trouble.</p><p>"Sold!"- a loud clap from lycer hammer woke Sonic from his thoughts. People were starting to slowly clap but they certainly still were shocked by what happened just now.</p><p>"Mr. Sonic, please, follow to the waiting room"- the lycer quietly said, since Sonic was still standing motionless in place. It got Sonic another couple of seconds to recollect himself and he finally moved towards the waiting room. Oh boy, this night is sure became more interesting, and he can't even imagine what could possibly topple 7 million bid to make it even more strange, Sonic wondered, while entering the waiting room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick note! I'm not trying to imply any political message here! First of all, I'm not from USA, second of all, I started writing this fic and this chapter long before all of the unfortunate events started in USA, and the inspiration for this "government" was actually from the Sonic movie, of how they easily erased Robotnik from existence and pretend that he never existed. I just making this clarification by seeing current events in USA so I don't want people to think that I'm trying to tell the "message" here. Please, just enjoy the story of two archnemeses trying to figure out what they really feel towards each other. Thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic entered the waiting room, it completely empty aside from a young man at the reception-alike table. Blue hero made himself comfortable on one of the large couches and tried to think about what just happened, but soon enough, a group of people entered the room, disturbing him from the thoughts. Sonic recognized agent Stone among them. The intruders walked to the reception looking table and spend a couple of minutes talking with the "receptionist", while constantly looking at tablets in their hands. After a couple of minutes, they seemed to get to some sort of agreement and were now looking at Sonic, which made him feel uncomfortable under their gaze. Agent Stone moved forward and walked straight to confused hedgehog.</p><p>" Good evening, Mr. Sonic"- agent started, and looking at the questioning look on Sonic's face, he continued-" congratulations on such a successful bid tonight."<br/>
"-Eh, thanks? What just even happened back there? Who won the bid?"- Sonics curiosity grew bigger with every passing second and he was really eager to know who won a "date" with him.<br/>
" Ah, no need to worry, the winner of the auction is Mr. Samuel Klause, he is a long term backer of Government projects. He contacted us before placing the bid and we were waiting for the transaction to be complete."- agent told.<br/>
Oh great! Not a politician, but still governments "dog", this evening sure will seem looong for Sonic.<br/>
" Mr. Klause sent us the address that you should go to."- the agent said while showing the map on his tablet.<br/>
Well, at least Sonic knew where the guy was living. He better hurry up and not make him wait (though, he would prefer not to go there completely).<br/>
"Mr. Sonic"-agent called blue blur when he was preparing to take off,-"the Government is thankful to you for taking part in this event."<br/>
" Yeah, yeah, whatever."- Sonic said while giving agent Stone one of his trademark smirks and took off.</p><p>It didn't take Sonic long to get to the place. The house was on the outskirts on one of the hills, where it towered over the city. The building looked super modern with a lot of glass elements in it. Sonic proceeded to go to the front door and knocked.<br/>

"Mr. Klause? It' Sonic the hedgehog, I'm, eh, here because of the charity event."- blue hero said, thinking that it would be weird to say " I'm your date for tonight".</p><p>As soon as he finished talking, doors in front of him opened. Seems like it was one of those "clever" houses with automated systems.</p><p>"Eh, I'm coming in."- Sonic announced as he stepped inside the house,-" Hello? Mr. Klause?"</p><p>The house seemed empty, even the lights were off. Hm, strange, maybe he got to the wrong house? Well, why then it let him in? And why the lights were off? Is he trying to make Sonic a surprise or something? Or maybe set him in "mood"... Ew, organizers strictly said that there will be no romantic interactions, and if the bidders will start to get uncomfortably close and handy, the celebrities were free to cancel the "date" and report back to the organizers. Eh, this evening just gets weirder and weirder.</p><p>Sonic decided not to be rude for roaming around the house and went to the large living room. Damn, this guy sure was rich! All of this furniture and large wall tv sure cost a lot, and the house itself looked super expensive. Sonic never understood this, the desire to buy only super expensive stuff, just to show off your status. He was more down to earth sort of guy and found happiness even in the smallest and simplest things. But, despite all of this "in your eyes" expensive stuff, this Klause guy sure had a good taste in view. In front of Sonic was a large panorama window that was illuminating the room and presented a breathtaking view of the night city. Sonic decided to go closer to admire the sight, and how gorgeous it was! Sonic always liked the look of the night city, with all of the bright neon lights and dead silence. But more than that, he loved running on the night streets that is always so full of people and cars during the day, and so empty and quiet at night. His legs were starting to ache for the desire of running on those night streets, he just couldn't wait to deal with this Klause guy faster to stretch his legs on those alluring night roads...</p><p>"Seems like you finally arrived, Sonic."</p><p>This got Sonic by surprise! This was definitely not the voice he was expecting to hear tonight.</p><p>"Eggman!"- spinning around, Sonic exclaimed. And of course, here he was, standing in the dark of the room, smug as always, and dressed quite...fancy?<br/>
" What are you doing here, egghead? Where is Mr. Klause? What did you do to him?!"<br/>
"Eesh, calm down, hedgehog, no need to scream like that. I didn't do anything to " Mr. Klause", in fact, he is standing right in front of you."- Eggman said with a satisfied smile upon seeing the confusion on the face of a hero.<br/>
"Wh-what? What do you mean?"<br/>
"Exactly what I just said- I am " Mr. Klause."<br/>
"Hah! Don't joke with me, egghead! Mr. Klause is one of the backers of government, plus they approved Klause's transaction!"<br/>
"Yeah, and government never fails, right?"- Eggman said with a smirk, -" You know, hedgehog, it wasn't really that hard to fool those idiots, just a bit lying here, bribing there, and voila, Mr. Klause is an official investor of government projects."</p><p>This still was not right, Sonic just couldn't believe it! He must be lying! But still, it's Robotnik, he is the genius, he has funds, it won't be hard for him to do something like this.</p><p>"Why you did this? I thought you hated government people? Why would you need to support their projects?"<br/>
"Yes, you are right, I do despise them, something that we have in common... But, it's a lot easier to control your enemy if you infiltrate them. Give them the illusion that they have everything under control, and you can do whatever you desire."<br/>
"Hmph, playing dirty as always, egghead?"<br/>
"Hahaha! Who's playing dirty? My dear hedgehog, if only you knew at least a fraction of what happens behind the government's curtains, you would run from this country with the speed you are known for! Though, I assume, you already had a pleasure to experience something like this."</p><p>Oh no, why did he have to bring THAT thing up? Is he trying to mock Sonic, by reminding him of his greatest failure? Or he is trying to distract him and attack from the back?</p><p>*sighn* "Sorry for bringing that up. We all were fulled by the government, I know what you feel."- Robotnik said in a calm, almost sad voice.</p><p>Ah, sometimes Sonic forgets that Robotnik is not a robot and just another human being, and hearing a note of sadness in his voice sounded almost alien. The blue hero was always curious about what made Robotnik like that, full of hatred and anger. Is the death of his grandfather and cousin made such an impact on him? Maybe, but Sonic knew, that there was something else, something more crucial and sacred that happened to Robotnik in the past. Perhaps, if Sonic would know this he could change doctor? It's an absurd thought, but Sonic fancied it for quite a while now. He couldn't explain even to himself why he wanted that, everyone else just wanted mad scientist dead, but not Sonic, he just couldn't imagine Robotnik die. He enjoyed the doctor's company and liked fighting with him. If Sonic was truthful, he would admit that he is thankful for doctor for making him who he is today. And, if it wasn't Eggman, Sonic would still be stuck on his home island, all alone, without friends... But he would never say it out loud, it would be quite embarrassing to admit it.</p><p>"Well, shall we continue our evening in a more pleasant way?"-Eggman said and it brought Sonic back from his thoughts.<br/>
" Heh, I thought you would never suggest. Bring it on, egghead! Show me what your robot army can do!"- Sonic exclaimed in anticipation getting into fighting position.<br/>
"...I actually thought we would have a drink and have a pleasant conversation."- Eggman replied with confusion in his voice and face.<br/>
" Oh...I just thought you got me here to capture or something like that."<br/>
"Oh please, if I wanted to capture you, hedgehog, I wouldn't do it in such a primitive way."<br/>
"Heh, that's for sure, making sneaky traps without announcing them beforehand is definitely not about you."- Sonic replied with a smirk, which made a vein pop on doctors temple, which made Sonic even more amused.</p><p>" So,"- Sonic continued standing in a more relaxed position with his hands behind his head.-You spent 7 million just to talk with me and have some drink? I sure am "flattered"."<br/>
"Believe me hedgehog, 7 million is nothing for me, besides, spending time with you is priceless."- Eggman said in a more groovy voice, that sent an unwanted shiver down Sonic's spine. It was good that the room was dim-lit because Sonic's face was getting redder than Eggman's tie. Speaking of which...<br/>
" Why are you dressed like that? I mean, this suit sure looks fancy! Decided to dress up for a date with good ol' me?"- and it was Eggman's turn to blush. He indeed was dressed quite fancy for such occasion: a black suit with a black undershirt and striking red tie. He wasn't wearing his usual white gloves, instead, he had an expensive-looking watch on his right hand. He also was wearing some leather shoes with an interesting pattern. A bit too dressed up for just a talk.</p><p>"N-no! Of course not! I just...had nothing else to wear." -which was not true, Robotnik thought, he spent like two hours choosing between different suits, he even almost missed Sonic's bidding. He knew it was ridiculous to have such difficulties of choosing a suit, but hey, even if it was just a "talk", he still wanted to look presentable, right? At least that's what he was telling himself.<br/>
"Suuure~"-Sonic replied with some tease in his voice, but he would be lying if he said that doctor was looking quite handsome in this suite. Wait, did he just thought "handsome" towards Eggman? Nonono, he just looked good in it that's all. No, he, ah, was striking in it! nonono... Argh, he needs to quickly distract himself until he will start to think even more about Eggman's looks,-"So, ah, you said you wanted to talk, right?"<br/>
"Yeah, but first, care for some drink?"-Eggman asked while pointing on a setup table with two chairs and a wine bottle with two glasses, that were set up in front of a big window. How did Sonic not notice it before?<br/>
"Thanks for the offer, egghead, but I don't drink."-Sonic replied while getting closer to the table and getting the vine bottle in his hands-"What, just wine today? I thought you like something stronger~"-Sonic put the bottle and gave Eggman some teasing glance.<br/>
"Haha, very funny."-Eggman replied while trying to look the other way not to show his again reddened face. Why was he blushing so much near this hedgehog recently? It was getting really annoying-"Besides, I know that you don't drink, that's why I brought some pomegranate juice"- Eggman replied while pulling a glass bottle from the cardboard. It looked like a bottle of wine except that it read: "red juice" in the middle. The gesture sure made Sonic appreciative, but there still was one problem<br/>
"And you think I will drink anything from you and not be suspicious of poison?"<br/>
"Well, you didn't have that problem the last time, did you?"- Eggman replied with a smirk on his face-"Besides, I already said that I just want to talk with you and spend some time, no villainous stuff or any other evil deeds"- Eggman finished while pouring some  juice in a spare glass and drinking it.</p><p>This seemed to convince Sonic to a degree. Sure, the last time, when they spent time together, Sonic didn't even have a second thought abought drinking with Robotnik, but now the situation was different. It was now Eggman who led the way and Sonic felt uncomfortable about that. He never liked to be "lead" by someone and he sure didn't like it when his enemy had an upper hand with him...but, will it really hurt if he will spend a night with his worst arch-nemesis? Robotnik showed that he means no harm and just wants some company, something that Sonic could use right now. He was so mentally exhausted after all of this auction event that he just wanted to relax and, drinking some juice with your arch-nemesis sounded like a good idea right now.</p><p>Sonic chuckled at the absurd thoughts and went to the table, sitting on one of the chairs. He then turned to Robotnik and looked at him expectedly, ask him to join. Doctor happily followed. </p><p>Robotnik poured some pomegranate juice into Sonics glass and proceeded to pour some wine to his own. The juice was a rich burgundy color with an extremely intoxicating aroma. Sonic could feel how his mouth starts to salivate just from the pure smell. This sure was not one of those cheap juices from the store with extreme sweetness and artificial taste.</p><p>"Well,"-Robotnik took his glass and raised it from the table,-"for us."-he said and drunk from his glass. Sonic followed him. Mmmmm, this flavor was amazing! It was a perfect mixture of savory and sweet without any artificial undertones! Damn, Robotnik knew what to choose.</p><p>"Glad that you are enjoying it, hedgehog. It was delivered from Armenia only 7 hours ago" -doctor replied with some satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>Geesh, did this guy really needs to go so extra? Heh, probably, it was Eggman after all, and Sonic new how extra he can go. Dang it, he could feel his face heating up again under doctors sly look, but he has to admit, the juice was incredible!</p><p>They spent drinking their beverages for the next hour while having some nice conversation and Sonic couldn't believe how relaxed he was just inches from his enemy. Speaking of relaxing, seems like the wine started finally to get to the doctor's head and he started to relax as well. Robotnik took off his jacket and loosened his tie, his pose was more relaxed and the conversation became smoother. Though it quite amused Sonic that doctor now wore a reddish shade on his face from all of the wine, it sure looked funny on him.</p><p>Eventually, they moved to the big couch in the room where they continued their conversation. Sonic noticed that they were sitting extremely close only after he accidentally brushed his hand with Robotnik's. He wanted to sit at some distance but the position was quite comfy actually. He felt drunk, even though he didn't drink any alcohol. Maybe Eggman actually did something with the juice and now was waiting until the effect will take on? Maybe, but Sonic was too in the moment to give this idea any second thought. Blue hero just preferred to shut his hero senses for tonight, since he didn't feel so relaxed and calm in months. All of his heavy thoughts and feelings were just disappearing in the smooth voice of Robotnik and he could just dissolve in the heat of doctors body...</p><p>Something shone in Sonics eyes and he tried to turn on his other side to have some more minutes of peaceful sleep. He felt so comfy under a soft blanket, the mattress under him was extremely soft and warm, and rhythmic breathing above his head made him want to succumb to the sweetness of sleep... Wait a minute! Breathing? Sonic shot open his eyes and sat so quickly that his head started swirling. He wasn't laying in any bed! He was actually sitting on top of his worst enemy, and a comfy blanket was actually a jacket that Eggman pulled of during the night. Ah, yeah, now Sonic started to remember, Eggman won the auction and Sonic spent all night talking with him. Seems like the blue hero didn't notice how he dozed off and Eggman decided not to disturb him and place a jacket on top of him as some sort of blanket (how nice). But it didn't explain why he was now on top of Eggman, just like previous time (which he still remembered with embarrassment, he had no idea why he decided to make Eggman his personal bed, but it seemed like a good idea back then). Seems like this time Sonic got cold during the night and half asleep tried to find some warmth. </p><p>Sonic was sitting like this for another minute just looking at Robotnik. His gaze periodically moved down to Eggman's lips and he found himself blushing from it. Robotnik looked so peaceful in his sleep, just like a normal human being. Was he really that evil as he claimes to be? Or he is just trying to escape his past like Sonic?</p><p>"mmmhhm, n..no"</p><p>Was muffled sign from Robotnik, it brought Sonic back from his thoughts and send some chill down his spine. Doctor now had a pained expression on his face and his breathing became more rugged. Seems like he had a nightmare. It was more on instinct but Sonic placed his hand on doctor's head and tried to calm him, silently telling that it's going to be alright. He used this trick on Tails when he was little and it always worked. Seems like this time it worked as well, doctor's face relaxed and his breathing became stable again. Seems like even the evilest geniuses were bound to have nightmares. It further proved Sonic's suspicion that there was something tragic in Robotnik's life, something that left a scar and followed him even to these days. It really saddened Sonic, he knew how it was...</p><p>Robotnik started to move from his sleep and Sonic knew it was a sign to go away. He carefully moved from doctor not to disturb him and quickly runoff from the house.</p><p>Ah, he loved morning runs with fresh air, wet grass and cheering from early birds. This night was good and he felt fresh and relaxed like he never did. It was peculiar that spending time with his arch-nemesis gave him more energy than from his friends sometimes.</p><p>Hm, maybe he could "accidentally' stumble into Eggman's territory some time again and, dunno, drink some tea with him. What was he thinking? Even if the thought was entertaining, he shouldn't forget that both of the times with Robotnik happened only because doctor allowed them and Sonic wasn't sure if doctor will be happy to see blue blur when he would make some evil plans. But who cares! He is Sonic the hedgehog! He can do whatever he wants, and, if they won't have a pleasant time with doctor as they had yesterday night, they might still have a good fight! Yeah, that sure sounded just right for Sonic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave a kudo if you liked this story!<br/>If you spot any grammar mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the comments~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave a kudo if you enjoyed this work^^<br/>If you spot any mistakes or have any ideas regarding this ship, feel free to write them in the comments!<br/>Also, I have no idea how charities work so I just improvised with the whole thing to make things moving because it's not really the focus of this fanfic(¬‿¬)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>